


Relax

by hirusen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beds, Ignis Isn't The Only One Good With His Hands, Light Petting, M/M, Most Likely In A Bush Watching While Prompto Takes Pictures, Noctis Is Ticklish, The Others Guys Are Somewhere, Trust, What Are These Tags!?, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: The masseur was right, Noctis was pretty tense.





	Relax

Noct wanted to smack Prompto for giggling while he took pictures. They were in Galdin Quay and Noct had been laying down on the padded bench as the masseur tried to give him a massage. Though, when he tried, Noct just jumped and jolted, quickly getting up and indicating that he didn't want to try to do any more than the man had attempted. Gladio casted a look to the man as he watched the Prince walk away. "That poor boy is so tense. I'm worried about his health..." "Don't worry. He'll be fine." Gladio said, heading towards Noct when he called him over.

They had gotten separate rooms tonight, Ignis explaining that he needed to talk to Prompto in private. So there they were, Gladio in one bed, Noct half falling asleep on the other. Gladio smiled when Noctis climbed into his bed, his head lying in his lap. The King of Kings purred softly when Gladio petted his hair; something he never lets anyone, not even Ignis, do.  _Heh, such a needy kitten._ Noctis must had been a cat in his past life because he acts  **way** too much like one for it to not be true. He trailed his hand down the back of his neck, between his shoulder blades and paused. The masseur had been right; the muscles of the Prince's back were all tight, knots every place his fingers danced. "Noct, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why?" "Because you're tense." He visibly did so a moment later. "...It's all the hunting, isn't it? You're body's not use to using some of these muscles, huh?" Noctis looked away. At was all the admission of guilt Gladio needed. "Noct, why didn't you mention something to us? We could have taken a few breaks so you didn't so sore." The royal member groaned in annoyance. He always did hate that he was so pampered some times, just wanting to let loose without worrying about every little detail, unlike someone they knew; they both swore Ignis was gonna go grey before he even hit 30.

"Come on, move your butt." To be the smartass that he is, Noctis moved his hips from side to side, effectively moving his ass. Gladio chose to smack the Prince's head instead of his ass. "Ow!" "Get up." Whining, Noctis did as he was told, though he was confused when Gladio pushed him back onto his stomach once he was out from under him. "Gladio?" "Just relax, your Highness, I promise that I won't hurt you." Noctis flinched, sharply turning to his Shield, hands on top of his, a small tremble in them. "Sh, it's okay. I won't try anything." "No, it's not that, I..." He trailed offed, raising one of Gladio's eyebrows. He realized what was making the young Prince so nervous and he chuckled warmly. "Are you still ticklish there?"

Noct smacked his chest hard, blush on his cheeks. Back when Gladio was still training Noctis in his swordsmanship, he found out--by total accident--that Noctis's ticklish on his lower back. It was in this moment that it finally dawned on him why Noct jumped every time the masseur's hands were on his lower back; he was being tickled and couldn't keep still. "Do you trust me?" "What?" "Do you trust me, Noct?" They stared at each other for a moment, Noct finally nodded his head and then willingly lowered himself back onto his stomach, Gladio's hands back on his body. "Tell me if I hurt you, alright?" "...Alright."

Gladio started higher on the King's back, working the muscles of his neck and shoulders first before going any lower. Noctis moaned softly as Gladio carefully and slowly worked the knots in his neck and shoulders loose, a pleased sound leaving him as they came undone. As his large, engulfing hands made their way down his back, Noctis felt his heart start to beat faster; was he really going to jump again at Gladio's touch, or will he be able to give him the relief he needed at the moment? That moment of truth was slowly inching its way forward as he was done with the middle of his back and was at the part that was causing him the most discomfort at the moment.

"Slow breathes, Noct. I've got you." He reassured, waiting until the Prince let out three slow breathes before he pressed down on his back. He didn't jump away, grunting quietly at the pain of Gladio trying to loosen one of the knots in his lower back. Gladio smiled down to the younger man as his eyes casted up at him over his shoulder, trust and relief in his eyes. "See? I told you I won't hurt you." "...This feels good. I like it." Gladio grinned even wider at the sight of Noct's turned lips, his cheeks showing his flustered moan as it echoed in the room. "Good boy."

Noctis groaned in pure relief as Gladio worked the final knot out of his back and trailed his hands off his form, placing them on either side of his head and leaning down, placing a little kiss to his cheek. "All better?" "Yeah...thanks..." Noctis hushed as his eyes drifted close and Gladio smiled down at the younger man, stripping out of his jacket and draping over Noct's sleeping form. "Sweet dreams, your Highness."


End file.
